


Sexy Ass Potion

by CLBinns



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLBinns/pseuds/CLBinns





	Sexy Ass Potion

First Graham, now Archie? Why is everyone all over me today? Asking for my number, if I'm free tonight or if I'm single? Seriously? I mean it was all normal until... Gold. What was in that drink? More importantly why was the whole town acting as if she was God's gift?

Wait is Regina giving me the eye? She's coming over here quick talk to Ruby. Oh she's decided to flirt too? Oh God. "Ms Lucas. I wish to speak to Emma, alone. So if you'd be so kind as to back off and leave sheriff Swan alone and stop with the googly eyes. It's practically sickly." Wow. Ruby sulks off with a wink. Regina glares and takes the seat next to me. "Hello Ms. Swan." Her voice is the usually silkiness.  
"Hey. You know Ruby is okay. I didn't mind."  
"I did. I mean... it's... uhm... unprofessional." Did Regina just struggle for words? This is officially the most weird day I have ever lived through.  
"You minded? And why is that, 'Gina?" I drop my voice to my most seductive whisper.  
"I, don't know."  
"Well, I have an idea."  
"Care to share, Ms Swan?"  
"I drank a potion and it made me sexy." Did I just say that?  
"Well dear, you always have been, in your see through shirts and tight jeans."  
"I always have been, uhm?"  
"Yes." I capture her lips swiftly, softly. I pull her closer, as close as I can without dragging her off her seat. I stand not breaking the kiss her arms wrapping around my neck. I pull away softly, for breath, the only reason I'd ever pull away. I look around, no one is looking our way, apart from Snow and David.  
"I think my mom and dad know."  
"Oh dear. Wanna run back to mine before they can say anything?" She breaks from my arms and walks away swaying her hips devilishly. People may have been falling at my feet all day, now it's time to me to kneel before the queen.


End file.
